Timestoppa
Timestoppa was a candidate for the 2017 Toad President Election. He also has TASed Super Releasio 64. National Toad President Campaign Timestoppa was a canidate for the 2017 Toad President Election. His political party was "The Toad Communist Party", and as president he said that he would distribute wealth to everyone equally. During the election, he received 4% of the popular vote (1 vote). Here was his application for presidency: Kidnapping Toads/Dueling Ethan On May 18th, 2017, Timestoppa insulted Ethan's honor as a TASer and Ethan challenged him to a duel. Toad was Ethan's second. Timestoppa didn't want to duel, so he kidnapped many members of the Toad Army and threatened to kill them unless Ethan took back his challenge. Not wanting Toads to be harmed, Ethan did. Timestoppa let the Toads go. After this, he was deemed a Traitor Toad. After this, Ethan made Toads immortal. Timestoppa's First Attempted Murder of a Toad In another incident, Timestoppa beheaded a Toad and decided to keep its head as a trophy. Timestoppa didn't believe Ethan that Toads were all immortal now. The Toad did come back to life, and it killed Timestoppa. He's not dead anymore now, apparently. Not sure what that's about. He uploaded a picture of himself holding the head of this decapitated Toad, saying that Toads weren't immortal, etc. Ethan White proceeded to upload a gif which was the same as the image Timestoppa posted, only in the gif the toad's head's eyes turned entirely black with red pupils, and began to glare while smiling a wide smile with sharp, bloody teeth. Also it drooled blood. In the gif, Timestoppa looked at the head and was scared by it. Blue Yoshi Army He is the general of the Blue Yoshi Army. He is a ruthless general, treating the soldiers as disposable and letting lots and lots of them die just because of his petty "war against A and B presses". "The Toad Massacre" He also tried to massacre a ton of Toads, at the request of Rouge1234654. He apparently agreed to be Rouge's successor as Toad murderer. He uploaded a Scratch project titled "Live Video Feed of Timestoppa Killing Toads, which depicted Timestoppa shooting a whole bunch of Toads. It had a counter for how many Toads Timestoppa had "killed". It continued to go up even when the project was not running. Once Timestoppa killed a Toad, it disappeared quickly after and then another one came, and Timestoppa shot it. This cycle repeated over and over again. Since the Toads were disappearing, Timestoppa said that he had set up a teleporting machine to dispose of the "dead toads". The next day, Timestoppa updated the project with the message saying "The Toad Massacre is over!". The dead toad counter had stopped at 68817 and Timestoppa wasn't killing Toads anymore. Ethan White then uploaded another scratch project called "Recording: Toads Timestoppa Didn't Kill". It showed Toads coming out of the teleporter that Timestoppa had been using, and running away. The Toads Timestoppa had tried to kill were in fact just playing dead. In the recording, more than 68,817 Toads come out of the teleporter. This is because after all the Toads left, some more decided to teleport to the teleporter and then run away. Timestoppa, after seeing the video, said that he must have mistyped the coordinates, and that he meant to send the Toads to a black hole. Timestoppa believes that he can kill Toads for some reason, even though it is impossible to kill Toads unless they want to be killed, which they basically never do. Secret Identity Timestoppa is secretly the Scratch Cat. If you look in the code for Timestoppa's Toad Massacre scratch project, you can see that Scratch Cat is in Timestoppa's sprite costumes, albeit unused. This whole section is bullshit. Continuing Attack of Toads Since he agreed to try to kill all the toads, he ran around beating them up. In the above image, he was trying to rip out a Toad's skull. It didn't work, and he just annoyed the Toad. The Toad used pyrokinesis on Timestoppa and Timestoppa caught on fire. It took a while before he was out of the hospital.